The True Happily Ever After
by AnneAquila
Summary: This was originally written for the EAH Shipping Extravaganza. But it grew into a monster, so I'm posting it as a separate story. Prompt: Rosebella and Daring get together! But Cerise is jealous of- what? No, not Rosie, she's jealous of Daring! But the rest of EAH think that it's the vice versa for some reason...(I ran away with this) [Temp Hiatus due to Exams]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey this is AK! I have put up the first part of this thing for your reading pleasure. Tell me what you think about it, Aquila! (I have quite a bit more ready, but I thought it might be a good idea to stop it here, for now.)

* * *

 **Character** : Maddie (at least as a side character)( _you regret asking me to do this, don't you?_ )

 **Pairing:** Cerise Hood/Rosabella Beauty ( _or as I like to call it, Wild Rose_ )

 **Prompt** : Rosebella and Daring get together! But Cerise is jealous of- what? No, not Rosie, she's jealous of Daring! But the rest of EAH think that it's the vice versa for some reason. ( _I ran away with this._ )

 **My one request** : Raven tries to create a romantic setup so that Cerise and Daring can get together. It ends in disaster. ( _And this too. Disaster is the least of it_ )

 **Bonus** : People are watching in the bushes. ( _I've taken artistic liberty with this_ )

Now, without further Ado, I present to You, The True Happily Ever After.

* * *

 **The True Happily Ever After**

 _by AK_

* * *

It was autumn.

The leaves colored red and gold were ready to fall at a moment's notice.

The trees were laden with fruit ready for picking.

It was in this place that he had met his heart's true love, so many years ago.

And now, in the midst of this scene of bounty, Daring was down on one knee with a bouquet of roses in one hand and the other over his heart.

"Won't you be my date to the Ball?" he asked, as charming as his namesake.

The stage was set, the scene was idyllic and all that was required to make it perfect was a 'yes'.

Alas, fate was not so kind…

"Oh Daring," said the object of his desire, biting their lip, "I'm so, so sorry."

Daring startled, "But why-?"

"I have to go."

"Wait!"

It was to no avail.

The smattering of footsteps and the prince was left alone with a bouquet of drooping flowers.

* * *

Time passed smoothly like fine sand through the neck of an hourglass.

It was now winter at its coldest.

However, the whole school was abuzz.

"Have you heard?" was on the tip of the tongue of every person who liked to gossip.

"Who hasn't?" was the immediate reply of every person who didn't.

Daring Charming, the dream guy of the entire female population, had been cursed into a beast!

And Rosabella Beauty had broken that curse with a kiss!

And now, after a few months of dancing around each other, Daring Charming was dating Rosabella Beauty!

It was quite the story.

The fairy tale that had reached its happily ever after way too early.

 _But was it so?_

* * *

Rosabella Beauty was a bit of a strange one.

She buried her nose into books and talked to animals more than people.

But strange is the norm in Ever After High, and it just added to her charm.

While she was no Apple White, she did have many admirers.

And no one could deny that she was, well, simply beautiful.

Her modest clothing highlighted her willowy figure. Her rimmed glasses brought out the sweep of her eyelashes and the regal curve of her nose. Simplicity was her middle name and petty trinkets rarely adorned her neck and wrists.

The only reason why she didn't have to keep boys away with a stick was her fairy tale.

Being cursed to a beast did tend to put a damper on things.

But there were a few on whom it didn't… a few like, let us say, a certain Cerise Hood.

* * *

Cerise was a girl who liked simple things and liked to keep things simple.

When Daring announced that he was dating Rosabella in front of the whole school, things had gotten _complicated_.

And she did not like it one bit.

* * *

Rosabella was a simple girl.

Rosabella was a kind girl.

Above all, Rosabella was a royal.

Which is why, when chanced upon a prince with a freshly broken heart, she offered to help him.

Though, when she had offered her services, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind…

 _Oh well_ , she thought while brushing away red hoods and quirked lips from her mind, _maybe it's for the best_.

And Daring really did make a good boyfriend.

It was surprising.

For someone who had spent most of his time staring at his reflection, he was a perfect gentleman.

He paid the proper amount of attention to her- not too much, nor too little, he knew when to cajole her and when to give her space, he could talk to her on any subject yet knew when to stay silent…

And he hadn't taken out his mirror even once.

Really, he was the Prince Charming every girl dreams of.

It almost made her sorry that it wouldn't last.

She glanced up at cold blue eyes that looked at her but didn't see her.

And withheld a shiver.

Almost.

* * *

Daring sighed.

It was going well.

Too well.

If Murphy was to be believed...

His eyes caught sight of his reflection on the window pane.

His reflection gazed back at him.

 _I really like your eyes~_

Daring shook that stray thought away.

He glanced at Rosabella who sat nestled against him.

She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice.

Even so, she shifted along with him as he moved, close and dear.

She really was too good to him, wasn't she?

Even after what had happened, even after she had seen that monstrous side of him, she did not spurn him.

No, she helped him pick up the pieces with gentle hands and loving words.

And she had done it once again when he had been cursed by the Frost King.

Daring shuddered at the memory of hard eyes, sharp words and a cold, cold gust of wind.

It had been horrible.

External appearances kept aside, and admittedly that was a lot to keep aside, his heart had been frozen solid.

And Rosie had been _there_.

She had been there like a little burning flame, fighting away the cold and fear and darkness.

She still was.

But he wasn't sure if it was enough.

His heart still wasn't healed completely.

It felt cold and frost-bitten.

And anything he felt burned like embers on ice.

Happiness sent sharp spikes of pain, not unlike the ones he felt when he felt fear. Nowadays, it was difficult to feel one without the other.

Sadness burnt like a cold hearth fire, chilling him slowly by ever-so-surely.

He rarely felt angry, but when he did, it felt like little sparklers set alight in his chest.

Hope, hope hurt too much to even think of.

But the worst of all was hate.

Not because it hurt the most.

It was the only thing that didn't.

Daring wondered if it would ever thaw completely…

A cold wind blew against his back.

It seemed to mock him.

He closed his eyes as a ward against tears.

* * *

But Daring was mistaken.

The Frost King's curse hadn't frozen his heart.

The thing that happened just before… that was what had truly covered it with frost.

* * *

Maddie took a sip of her tea with a sigh.

"This is going to be a lot of unnecessary trouble, isn't it?"

Earl Grey squeaked wisely in response.

Kitty just laughed, hugging her around the shoulders.

They looked upon their friends fondly.

* * *

"A visitor for Daring Charming," called a Billy goat.

"Ah, for me?" asked Daring with his megawatt smile.

He tapped on Rosabella's shoulder once and Rosie looked up at him before untangling herself from his side.

"I'll be back before you know it," said Daring softly, kissing the top of her head before moving away.

"Don't be late," murmured Rosabella before diving back into her book.

All those who were in the vicinity sighed at the lovey-dovey couple.

The girls converged on Rosabella, some congratulating her on her new relationship and some making snide remarks about how she stole Daring from them.

Rosabella looked startled, trying to hide behind her book, armed with single syllable answers.

But the rabid crowd of girls was insatiable.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"You're with our dream guy, y'know?"

"Aw, c'mon that's just mean."

"Congratulations! Your relationship is going really well isn't it?"

"Still in the honeymoon phase, eh…"

"Don't listen to them Rosie, they're just jealous."

"Speaking of which, how far did you go?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Ooh, the nerve of you…"

"He is, isn't he? I'm sure he is."

"He certainly has had practice, hasn't he?" someone giggled.

"Come now, don't be stingy with the details!"

"Really now, I don't think-" started Rosabella, overwhelmed.

She was cut off by a sharp push.

In the few seconds before she fell, she thought she saw- wait, what?

Rosabella was sent flying over the balcony rail and right into the arms of Daring who looked as startled as she was.

"Hello, love," he offered with his signature smile, "Missed me that much?"

She crumpled in his arms, sobbing with relief.

* * *

Up on the balcony, all eyes were on Cerise who still had her hand outstretched in shock.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's that! To quote a good friend of mine (a.k.a you, Aquila), 'a penny for your thoughts'?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hey peeps! This is the second part of the story, The True Happily Ever After, or as I like to call it, tTHEA! Hope you like it!

* * *

 **The True Happily Ever After**

 _By AK_

* * *

In the few seconds before she fell, Rosabella thought she saw- wait, what?

But then she was flying over the balcony rail and right into the arms of Daring who looked just as startled as she was.

"Hello, love," he offered with his signature smile, "Missed me that much?"

She crumpled in his arms, sobbing with relief.

* * *

Up on the balcony, all eyes were on Cerise who still had her hand outstretched in shock.

* * *

There was another piece of news circulating the School, only this one was more selective.

It was spoken in whispers, even though it was far more salacious.

 _Cerise had a crush on Daring. Oh, she's the poster-child of too little too late. Still, it's hard not to feel bad for her…_

A crush on Daring, huh?

Oh, were they ever so wrong…

* * *

"I didn't do it!" said Cerise, denying the accusation furiously.

She was at the headmaster's office along with a few witnesses.

"But everyone saw-"

"She really didn't," put in Bunny, who had been standing next to her, "She rushed forward after Rosabella had lost her balance. Cedar can back me up!"

Cedar nodded, "I can."

"Are you sure you saw right, Cedar?" asked Raven.

"Don't you believe me?" asked Cerise, stung.

"Of course I do! But if Cedar is sure, then no one can blame you anymore," said Raven.

"Well, Cedar?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"I am sure," said Cedar firmly, "Cerise did not push Rosabella."

"Then who pushed her?" asked Lizzie, worried.

"I think…"

Everyone whipped around to see Rosabella who was clutching her book to her chest.

"I think that I may…" she mumbled, trailing off.

"I do beg your pardon?" asked Grimm.

"I may have just lost my balance," she said, hesitant,

"It's just that the girls were crowding around me and it was a bit overwhelming. So I'm not really sure what happened… But I think that I may have tripped over the little ridge at the base of the balcony… And seeing Cerise's hand trying to catch me, my mind might have jumped to conclusions."

"Are you sure?"asked the Headmaster with a frown.

"Well…" she drew into herself.

She then straightened her shoulders and said, "Yes, I am sure it was just an accident."

Cedar blinked.

Briar noticed.

So did Raven.

But none of them did anything.

Surprisingly, it was Daring who made the next move.

He put an arm around Rosabella's shoulders.

"If she says so, I'm inclined to believe in her," he said without his usual, genial air.

His eyes were solemn, serious.

His lips were set in a cold, hard line.

His image was strikingly similar to that of his father.

For a second, no one dared to breathe.

"…Very well then," said the Headmaster, wiping his glasses with a small piece of cloth, "This matter is settled. Now, if that's all, I'd appreciate it if you would vacate my office. And Ms. Beauty, please be more careful next time."

Rosabella nodded, demure.

"Thank you, Headmaster Grimm."

Cedar opened her mouth but Briar stomped her foot discretely.

"We'll ask her about it later," she whispered, "In private."

* * *

One of the so called witnesses sighed with relief.

Thank goodness.

She weren't caught.

But as she followed the mass of chattering girls, she caught the eye of her near-victim.

Rosabella's eyes were purely calculative.

 _I see you_ , Rosabella mouthed.

A chill went down her spine.

She stared at Rosabella as if she were a ghost.

But then, she smiled, bittersweet.

Who fell for whose trap, exactly?

* * *

"Rosabella?" called Briar softly, trying not to startle her.

But Rosie jumped anyway.

"Oh. Hey Briar, Cedar," she greeted the duo.

"I think you know why we are here," said Cedar.

"Ah… is this about the- about how I... fell?"

"About how you were pushed," said Cedar, firm.

"…Well- It's probably not what you're thinking…"

Briar looked more than a bit worried as she said, "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"Oh, it's nothing much," Rosabella said, a bit absent-minded, "But you're right. I'd rather not say."

"Okay then," said Briar, backing up to give her space.

Just as she was about to say something, Cedar suddenly stepped up and caught her arm.

"But someone _did_ push you?" she asked Rosabella.

Rosabella hesitated.

She made a few more futile attempts.

Then, she sighed.

She looked Cedar right in the eye.

"Yes," she relented, "but it was not out of malice."

Cedar looked at Rosabella, searching her eyes for something, anything that could explain that wierd feeling she had.

It wasn't a lie, definitely not.

It felt different from doubt.

So what was in that tone that bothered her?

But, if it was not out of malice, then it would probably okay... wouldn't it?

And even if it wasn't, she really couldn't go any further.

She had already overstepped her boundaries by prying into Rosabella's business.

With that in mind, she let go of her hand and broke her stare.

"Then that's enough for me," Cedar concluded.

* * *

"Have you heard, Raven?" asked Apple, excitedly.

"What about?" Raven asked with a smile.

The two of them were having a girl's night, sprawling about in their pajamas and doing each other's hair and nails.

Apple beckoned her close and whispered in her ear, "Daring asked Cerise out a few months ago. But Cerise turned him down."

"Really?" asked Raven, shocked.

"Yep," dimpled Apple and continued to whisper, "I think that she regrets that, don't you?"

Raven observed her handiwork with a critical eye.

Ruby red paint was lavished on pointy nails until they shone like drops of blood.

Not bad for an amateur like herself.

Apple seemed pleased with it.

"But she never told me anything about it- I suppose that's an answer by itself," mused Raven aloud.

Apple giggled, her hair in curlers bouncing slightly.

She took Raven's hand in hers, her nails pinpricks against her skin.

"So much of what people mean is caught up in what they don't say, right?" said Apple.

Raven's mind lingered on Cedar's start and successive silence.

"I guess so…" she murmured.

* * *

"Hello Raven," greeted Rosabella with a smile.

"Hello Rosie," she greeted back.

Her conversation with Apple weighed heavily on her mind.

Did Cerise really… And did Daring really… Did Rosabella know?

"So, how're things with Daring?" she asked awkwardly.

Rosabella looked surprised.

"I didn't know you had an interest in romance," she said.

Raven was abashed and immediately back-tracked.

"Ah no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you-"

"Oh, I'm not troubled," smiled Rosabella, shaking her head, "I was just surprised. Yes, we're doing well, thank you for asking."

"Oh, I see. That's good then."

"Yes, it is."

"So… um, Daring's past- uh, admirers aren't giving you much trouble, are they?"

"Nothing drastic."

"He has a lot of them," Raven observed.

"Well, they do get a bit overwhelming at times," admitted Rosabella.

"Is that so… But is someone in particular-?"

There was a slight change in the air, a budding tension of sorts.

"What do you mean by that, exactly...?" trailed Rosabella.

"What do you think of Cerise?" asked Raven, abrupt.

"What about her?" asked Rosabella, almost as if she had expected the question.

The hair on the back of Raven's neck stood up.

She looked at Rosabella, suddenly suspicious.

Rosabella returned her gaze, calm and composed- a true royal.

"Cerise did not push you that day," Raven said, firm as a rock.

"So she didn't," said Rosabella evenly.

"Then why-?"

She cut herself off after noticing a queer looking light in the royal's eye.

Suddenly, Raven felt that Rosabella Beauty was someone who hid many secrets behind a pretty face.

She felt that she knew very little of her.

And she felt that Rosabella's intentions towards Cerise weren't what they appeared to be.

Rosabella leveled a _look_ at Raven and then there was only one thing on Raven's mind.

 _I need to get away from her._

* * *

 **A/N** : So that's it for now. What do you think? Did you like it?

Now, a question for all you lovely readers...

Who do _you_ think pushed Rosabella, a.k.a. Rosie?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hey there! This is AK with chapter three for your viewing pleasure. Hope you like it!

* * *

 **The True Happily Ever After**

 _By AK_

* * *

"So she didn't," said Rosabella evenly.

All of a sudden, Raven felt that Rosabella Beauty was someone who hid many secrets behind a pretty face.

She wondered just how little she knew of her.

And she felt that Rosabella's intentions towards Cerise weren't what they appeared to be.

Rosabella leveled a look at Raven and then there was only one thing on her mind.

 _I need to get away from her._

* * *

' _Did she find out?_ ' wondered Rosabella.

Her heart was hammering against her chest and she had her poker face on.

She gazed at Raven's hastily retreating back.

 _That there, is one dangerous girl._

Anxiety gnawed at her insides.

 _Does she know…?_

* * *

"Who do you support?" was asked in whispers, "Cerise or Rosabella?"

"Cerise is the underdog, which always has its appeal."

"But Cerise and Daring? Their chemistry doesn't gel very well…"

"You're just saying that 'cause it's not your ship."

"Okay, I'll admit I'm a bit biased."

"At least you know it."

"But still, Daring's a jock and Rosabella's smart. There's good distribution. But Cerise is basically a female form of Daring, only less flashy. There's no contrast."

"Just means that they have a shared interest," pointed out another.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well, Daring and Rosabella-"

"Yeah, they don't have anything in common at all, do they?"

"Hey now, that's a bit harsh..."

"Oh, c'mon. Y'all have eyes. Can't you see that they do nothing but sit quietly together everyday? They don't snog, they don't call each other using silly pet names, they barely hold hands! Are they in love, or not?"

"Of course they're in love! Didn't you see how Daring caught her when she fell from the balcony? It was fate. plain and simple!"

"Fate? Perhaps. I'm leaning towards the side of luck, really."

"Hah, maybe! But that doesn't change my point."

"Fair enough."

"But is it just me or does Rosabella seem… off somehow? No one's that perfect."

"Yeah, even Daring has messed up once or twice. But she just stays perfect, like a doll. Like one of those creepy ones."

"..."

"That just adds to her charm!"

"Like a doll? Come on! Didn't you see her cry after she fell from the balcony?"

"That's just mean."

"Yeah, dude... that was a bit over the line."

"Ah- that's not what I- Well, yes… I guess I was too harsh on her."

"I just don't think she's strong enough to be Daring's girlfriend."

"Not strong enough? I think you're underestimating her strength."

"Have you seen his admirers? They are _livid_. She'll be torn to pieces."

"That's another point to Cerise's favor. She's the kind of girl who would break the teeth of their haters."

"True that! She's a right little spitfire, isn't she?"

"But Rosabella still hasn't given up yet. She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"Yes, but how long will it last?"

"It will last as long as it needs to. Rosabella can be quite patient."

"Yes, but offense is the best defense. It's no good to be so passive."

"Cerise is good at turning the tables."

"I think that there are very few people who'd go head to head with her. I mean, she's gone head to head with Rowena Badwolf!

"But Rosabella beats her out of the park in the intelligence area."

"That's not valid. She beats most of us out of the park!"

"Yeah, she does. If she uses it against those who oppose her, they're as good as dead!"

"But that's the point, she's too kind. She wouldn't do such a thing."

"True that. But that in itself is a strength."

"I'm not saying it isn't. But is that what's best for Daring?"

"Between you and me, I think it's best for all of them if Cerise was the one Daring was dating."

"I don't quite agree with you on that."

"But seriously-"

"Oh, shucks! It's rude to butt in on other's relationship, y'know!"

"But it's so interesting!"

"And it's all just conjuncture, anyway."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone's going to do anything about it!"

But those little words seeped into Raven's mind like a slow working poison.

 _'It's best for both of them if Cerise was the one Daring was dating.'_

 _I think so too._

* * *

Maddie cracked her knuckles.

"Well m'dearie," she said, "I think that things are about to reach their Zenith! Is it time for me to step in?"

Kitty purred as she set her head on Maddie's lap, "Let's wait a bit more. There's no rush…"

Maddie smiled, bittersweet.

"I guess not..."

* * *

"Raven, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," she said innocently.

"Don't give me that," said Apple, annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven hummed.

"Bouquets of pink roses, a table for two reserved at the Huckleberry House… are you cheating on me?

"What? No, of course not! I'm planning to- wait, how did you know that?" asked Raven, suddenly suspicious.

Apple held up a bunch of bills.

"I was wondering what a bunch of paper was doing under your pillow. I guess it explains stuff."

Dammit.

She needed to find a better hiding place.

"Apple, no, it's not what you're thinking."

"Oh no, it never is," she said miffed.

"It's just- oh come here."

She whispered the outline of her plan and Apple's expression changed.

"Don't you see? There's nothing to worry about!" Raven said, earnest.

"I see..." trailed Apple, sounding a bit faint.

Raven spun away from Apple, her mind a bit more organized after spilling her guts to someone.

Apple watched her go with a little frown between her eyebrows.

"Oh Raven," she said, biting her lip, "I don't think things will work out how you expect it to."

* * *

"Hello, Cerise? Are you there?"

Raven's face stared at her out of her mirror pad.

"Yo, Raven!" she replied.

"Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah, I am. What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Hello Daring?"

"Hello Raven! Is there anything I can help you with?"

The megawatt smile was blinding even through the mirror pad.

But Raven ignored it.

She was on a mission!

"Do you remember that favor you owe me…?"

* * *

 _Throw on your best evening attire and come to the Huckleberry House at five! It's my treat!_

* * *

 **A/N** : So that's it for now! What do you think? Did you like it?

Oh, and any guesses for the disaster that's going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hello all you happy people. I've caught a chill. So Daring has one too.

Well anyways! Do enjoy the chapter and Anne, Aquila, if either of you are reading this, _**CHECK THE DOC MANAGER**_.

As for you my lovely readers, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **The True Happily Ever After**

 _By AK_

* * *

"Hello, Cerise? Are you there?"

Raven's face stared at her out of her mirror pad.

"Yo, Raven!" she replied.

"Are you free this evening?"

"Yeah, I am. What's up?"

"I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Hello Daring?"

"Hello Raven! Is there anything I can help you with?"

The megawatt smile was blinding even through the mirror pad.

But Raven ignored it.

She was on a mission!

"Do you remember that favor you owe me…?"

* * *

 _Throw on your best evening attire and come to the Huckleberry House at five! It's my treat!_

* * *

At 05:00 pm, Cerise Hood entered the reserved area through the front door.

She was wearing a pretty red frock that was cut at her knees and curved around her calves.

At 05:02 pm, Daring Charming entered the reserved area through the back door.

He was wearing a navy blue tux that broadened his shoulders and complemented his eyes.

And then all hell broke loose.

Because at 05:03 pm, Rosabella Beauty entered the reserved area as Daring held the door open for her like the gentleman he was.

And she looked absolutely gorgeous in her golden yellow evening gown.

* * *

Cerise was never a lover of high fashion.

Her ideal fabrics were comfort oriented, lace and beads bored her and she considered jewelry dead-weight.

Her idea of formal attire was a red dress that looked 'classy' paired with a single gold bangle.

She wore the same that evening.

Even so, her eyes were drawn to Rosabella's dress.

It was beautiful, so beautiful, like a web spun from gold.

Beautiful and seemingly delicate, not unlike Rosabella herself.

It made her heart ache.

The candle light caught on the curves of her face and made her glow.

It made her look like a fallen star- pretty and ethereal.

It made her heart skip a beat.

"Hello Cerise," said Rosabella lightly, "What is this about?"

Daring put an arm around her waist.

It made her heart writhe in agony.

A rush of rage and Cerise wanted to lash out at him.

But luckily, the impulse passed and Daring's arm remained attached to the rest of him.

* * *

"I'm not too sure," Cerise answer.

Rosabella's heart was doing gymnastics in her chest.

It was too much, she had a weak heart, dammit!

When Daring told her that Raven had twisted his arm into doing this, she had expected-

Something different to say the least.

An unusual interest in their love life put together with that strange request- Rosabella had assumed the worst and thought that Raven had a crush on Daring. And that she was about to make her move.

She had come prepared to take a certain daughter of the Evil Queen down a peg or two.

Never did she expect to see Cerise Hood standing there in all of her red loveliness.

O Lady Aphrodite! Have pity for her poor heart. It was a weak, weak thing…

Seeing that she was about to have palpitations, Daring had put an arm around her for support.

Rosabella appreciated the gesture and used it to gather her bearings.

What did this mean?

Where was Raven Queen?

Don't tell her that Raven really had figured out her crush on Cerise and was about to use it to blackmail her into breaking up with-

He musings were cut off by Raven herself.

A very panicked Raven.

"Time out!" she cried.

Now, accidental magic was a strange thing that made itself known at the worst of times.

As it did now.

Raven had inadvertently sent a blast of magic out of and away from her hands as she waved them around madly.

It blasted everything away and Daring and Rosabella apart.

That was when Rosabella realized that the arm around her waist had supported Daring as much as it had supported her.

Daring Charming, the dreamboat guy of many young ladies, dropped to the ground like an anchor.

* * *

"Darling!" cried Rosabella, falling to her knees next to him.

Cerise ran over to her side, Raven staggered next to hers.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to," she stuttered.

"He's as cold as ice!" wept Rosabella, clutching his hand.

Cerise who checked his pulse, startled at the cold as well.

"His pulse is weak… How did he get this cold? Was it your spell, Raven?"

"I don't think so," said Raven, biting her thumb, "But I can't be sure-"

"No…" said Rosabella, her eyes far away, "I don't think it is.

She snapped back to the present.

She turned to the shop owners and snapped,

"Call Headmaster Grimm. Now. And tell him to get the hospital ward ready."

* * *

Daring was tired.

He did not understand girls.

Girls were loud and annoying and screechy.

He longed for the gentle touch and the silent comfort of his beloved- no, his ex-beloved…

Maybe if he apologized enough, he'd be forgiven.

But why does it feel like he can never hear that sweet voice ever again…

Oh wait.

That's right.

His beloved was dead.

He had watched his beloved die.

And that-that was why his heart turned to ice, wasn't it?

But it was alright now.

Soon.

Or at least, soon enough.

He'd join his beloved soon enough.

Ah, his head hurt.

...His head?

Wait, or was that his heart?

* * *

"Kitty, I really do think that I should step in now," said Maddie, alarmed.

Kitty just held her tightly around her waist and buried her head in Maddie's shoulder.

"No," she whispered, "Some things just can't be prevented."

Maddie slumped.

Kitty just held her closer.

* * *

At 05:18, Daring Charming was rushed to the ICU.

At 05:20, his visitors were shooed out.

At 05:25, the area surrounding the hospital was swamped with girls.

* * *

"Ms. Queen, I believe it is high time you explain yourself."

"But I didn't-"

"Headmaster Grimm, with all due respect, it wasn't her."

"What do you mean, Ms. Beauty?"

"I will explain in all due. But first, please send for Apple White. She deserves to know this more than most."

* * *

 _Daring thought that he was alone in the grove._

 _But the rustle in the bushes was hard to ignore._

 _"Who's there?" he called._

 _The bush was still for a moment before it moved again._

 _A boy around his age emerged from the bushes._

 _"I like your eyes," he said with a laugh, "They're really pretty."_

 _"That's the first time some one has ever said that," said Daring, "They usually compliment my smile, or even my teeth sometimes. But never my eyes."_

 _"That's a pity. They really are beautiful."_

 _Daring thought that the boy's eyes shined brighter._

 _He didn't keep that thought to himself._

 _Then, the boy smiled at him._

 _That was the first time that Daring was blinded by another person's smile._

 _Autumn had never looked prettier._

* * *

"Call for Ms. Apple White," came the baritone voice of an official.

'What could it be?' wondered Apple.

The official was swamped with girls almost immediately.

"How is he?"

"What happened, exactly?"

"Did he ask for me?"

"Can you send a message for me?"

"Won't you be a darling and get a scoop for me?"

"Is he dead?"

"Is he alive?"

"Is he sick?"

"Is he well?"

"Is he awake?"

"Is he-"

"Enough! You girls are being a menace. Ms. Apple White, a certain Ms. Rosabella Beauty is calling for a Ms. Apple White!"

Apple's face went pale.

"Yes, I'm here!"

"Come with me, miss."

Apple was taken inside and the gates were shut against the crowding hoards.

But everyone saw one thing clearly.

A distraught Raven faced down by an angry Headmaster Grimm.

The girls outside immediately started their gossip.

* * *

 **A/N** : ...Okay fine, that was more than a chill. Now, to answer some guest reviews!

 **Winchester** : This technically has been resolved in the second chapter, but no, she did not, it was a misunderstanding, and yes, it is a ceribella fic. (love the ship name btw) Thanks for reviewing! If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

 **Bismuth** : Bunny? Hmm... not quite. Keep guessing, the answer should be revealed within the next three chapters! And yes, Rapple is cannon in this fic. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Guest:** _I love the idea! Why do I feel like rosabella is 'the beast' since it seems she is like disguising herself and hiding secrets. And cerise is like a stronger athletic 'belle'. Like the have the personality of the beast and belle but their actually skills are of the opposite characters (in this case, 'belle' has the physical skills of the beast. While the 'beast' has belles interlect). Also will you finish this story? Since you haven't finished 'all's fair in love and war'_ /

I'm glad you liked it! And it's really interesting that you think of it that way. While it wasn't my intention to write it so, I guess that it's a happy coincidence! And yes, don't worry, I do plan to finish this story. And as for All's Fair in Love and War, I am writing it with my friend Aquila and we're a bit stuck on a few parts. But worry not! We have the ending scoped, it too will be completed in due time!

 **Guest:** _oooooh! trouble in paradise!_ /

Yes, I guess you could call it so!

 **Guest** : _woah! two-faced much?_ /

Are you speaking of Rosabella? I suppose she does come off that way, but in reality, she's just a shy girl who's too smart for her own good.

 **Guest:** _cerise vs roaise! ravens on a mission!_ /

Yep! A mission that's going to fail miserably... Ah well, it was fun while it lasted!

Thank you all for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hello my lovely readers! Seasonal greetings to one and all! You might notice that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. That's because I didn't want y'all to have _too_ much angst on Christmas. Well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **The True Happily Ever After**

 _By AK_

* * *

Apple's face went pale.

"Yes, I'm here!"

"Come with me, miss."

Apple was taken inside and the gates were shut against the crowding hoards.

But everyone saw one thing clearly.

A distraught Raven faced down by an angry Headmaster Grimm.

The girls outside immediately started their gossip.

* * *

 _Daring had his first kiss stolen by a boy._

 _He had been devastated for almost an entire day._

 _But when his second, third and fourth kiss was stolen by the same boy consecutively the same evening, he calmed down significantly._

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Ms. White. Now, Ms. Beauty?"

"What I am about to say is highly confidential. It should not leave this room. As per my agreement with Daring, this is the only time I will speak of this. If I find it in the gossip mill, I will use all of my resources to end each and every one of you. Personally, if possible."

"Ms. Beauty, this is highly-"

"Unconventional. Yes, I know. However, this is a highly unconventional matter, Headmaster."

Grimm shook his head.

"How can I accept this?"

"You needn't hear this, sir. You can take it on my word that Raven Queen was not responsible for this."

"And on mine," put in Apple.

Professor Grimm spread his hands out, "Then who was it?"

"No one was. It was simply a matter of fate and ill luck."

The Headmaster cocked an eyebrow, "Like the incident with the balcony?"

Rosabella responded with a steely gaze, "Yes."

Grimm sighed.

"Very well then," he said heavily, "I see that you will not budge on this matter."

All of a sudden, he looked old and tired.

He shook his head, somber.

"I'll be outside if you need me. I will give you your privacy until you are done."

To the attendant, he said, "Notify me if there is any change."

Then, he left the relative safety of the room to face the raucous crowd outside.

* * *

"Understand that what I'm about to say comprises mostly of the things that I pieced together after all was said and done."

The girls murmured in general consent.

"When Daring was twelve, he met a boy. He fell in love with him, almost at first sight."

Rosabella ignored the gasps that echoed her blunt statement.

Still, she spared a glance at the only girl who was unsurprised.

Receiving no response, Rosabella continued,

"But Daring did not act on it. For five years, he hid his feelings behind that infamous smile. But cracks were forming. Finally, he broke and confessed to the boy, inviting him to the Yule ball."

The Yule ball?

Practically the most prominent event of their senior year?

If it were one of the girls who were swarming outside, she would swoon.

Even some the girls in the room couldn't help but think, ' _Oh my! How dashing! Quite charming!_ '

However…

"He rejected Daring?" asked Cerise.

It was the obvious conclusion.

Daring was dating Rosie now.

And no one was as painfully aware of that fact as Cerise.

"Yes, he did. Refused him and ran away."

The girls sighed.

It was to be expected.

But still, how disappointing!

"Daring went after him of course. However," Rosabella adjusted her glasses, "He was too late."

"Too late?"

"…I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Did no one try to help?" asked Cerise.

Rosabella looked at her, eyes inscrutable.

"Maddie and Kitty who happened to be nearby, tried to intervene," she allowed.

She glanced at Raven and sighed,

"May the Narrators bless their souls."

"Maddie and Kitty?"

"You don't mean to imply-"

"You said, the Yule Ball?" asked Raven, sounding suddenly heart-sick, "You mean this was the time when-"

"The time when they died, yes," here, Rosabella bowed her head, "Their lives and three others were taken by the landslide."

* * *

Kitty nudged Maddie, who was gazing anxiously at Daring's prone body.

At her girlfriend's questioning look, Kitty jerked her chin towards their friends.

"They're talking about us," she whispered.

Maddie blinked.

"Us? You don't mean-"

"How we died."

"Parrot tails and monkey feathers," groused Maddie, "I don't want to hear it!"

Kitty twined her arms around her pouting better half.

She pecked her cheek and whispered in her ear,

"But aren't you curious, little mouse?"

Despite herself, Maddie found her eyes being drawn to the conversation.

After a few more minutes of internal struggling, she relaxed into her embrace.

Brows still drawn, she said, "Say no to catnip and lilies bloom in the daytime."

Kitty looked alarmed, "But-"

"If toads croak, and no rain falls, kill the frogs." snapped Maddie.

Kitty sighed.

Looks like she'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, that's it for now, peeps! Oh, if possible, can you guys tell me what you received for Christmas? The most bizarre presents will be featured in one of my upcoming stories!


End file.
